


Worth Waiting For

by andrea_deer



Series: Kissing Meme [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing Meme, M/M, post star trek beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Kissing meme: 13) A kiss we had to wait for - Spock/McCoy.   It's not the "does he/doesn't he" problem, it's not the gloom of known rejection. It's like watching a ship crash in slow motion, knowing perfectly well the objects will be forced to collide, it'll just take time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



Everyone recognizes that the dynamics among their crew have shifted after the last mission. While they're stationed in Yorktown, waiting for the Enterpise to be rebuilt, they're slowly learning the new connections. Some people got closer, some fell apart, plenty now have a better understanding of each other, which brings with it a sense of comradeship. 

Leonard watches Spock whenever they're in the same room and doesn't do anything about it. He knows Spock is watching him too, sometimes their gazes lock and they don't always turn away quickly enough and just focus on each other. And Leonard doesn't do anything about that either.

His stomach clenches with nerves and excitement as if he was a thirteen year old kid again, watching his crush from afar. The main difference is how he's quite certain that this time he is not a desperate fool stuck in an unrequited pinning. The tightening in his belly, the dryness in his mouth, the quick beat of his heart, it's at least partly caused by the anticipation. It's not the "does he/doesn't he" problem, it's not the gloom of known rejection. It's like watching a ship crash in slow motion, knowing perfectly well the objects will be forced to collide, it'll just take time. 

Spock and Uhura decided not to get back together after all, but it's still fresh. They've been on and off enough times that people give them wide berth. Some are even making bets if this time it's permanent. Leonard good naturally mocks Spock, smacks his arm, feels the inhuman warmth, bleeding through his uniform and thinks how it will feel on his skin before he reigns himself in. It's far too soon to start anything. they both know it. 

They talk even more. They argue a lot. He catches Spock watching his mouth and without thinking, he licks them and Spock gaze follows his tongue, the look heavy enough to taste. It's a fracture of a second before Spock straightens up and blinks away. Leonard breathes easier. It's too soon.

Leonard honestly can't say how obvious they are. He thinks some people have to know. He knows Jim does from how often he tends to leave them alone these days. He wonders if there are bets. Perhaps he should find out and join in, since he knows it's inevitable.

Jaylah leaves for the academy, Scotty sniffles around, pretending he's fine. _„It's just a cold.”_

There are only a few weeks left before they re-start their five year mission.

Hikaru and Ben celebrate their anniversary and Leonard has possibly a bit too much of a good time and he ends up standing far too close to Spock, swaying into him and sighing contently at the warmth that meets him. Perhaps they're far more obvious than he anticipated, because no one seems to be surprised at that. 

Uhura misses the party completely, away on a trip with her academy friends. When she comes back, she's smiling and she greets Spock with a nod and a warm smile that in no way implicates any held resentment. She seems happy and at ease, relaxed and ready to conquer the universe.

It's the night after their departure, a late hour in which everything became peaceful again. Spock's standing on the observational deck and Leonard walks towards him. They're both quiet, watching the other instead of the stars they're passing by. 

Slowly and evenly, as if he was trying not to spook a wild animal, Leonard moves closer, walking surely into Spock's personal space just as he did at the party, but with no excuse of alcohol in his system. He considers saying something or simply leaning in, getting even closer, when Spock makes the decision for him.

He leans down and with slow certainty kisses Leonard and it feels like a forgone conclusion, an ending of a book you know by heart, but still wait for with excitement. 

It was worth the wait.


End file.
